ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Shrek (2012 Film)
Shrek is a 2012 American computer-animated fantasy comedy-drama film produced by Pixar Animation and released by Walt Disney Pictures. Directed by Pete Docter, Shrek stars the voice cast of Jack Black, Chris Rock, Brie Larson, Michael Douglas, Tom Hiddleston, Nolan North, Dee Bradley Baker, Tom Kenny, John DiMaggio, John Ratzenberger and Maurice LaMarche. It featured music by Randy Newman but also included many popular tracks such as All Star by Smash Mouth. The top-grossing film on its opening weekend, Shrek went on to earn over $961 million worldwide. It was universally acclaimed, with praises both the animation's technical innovation and the screenplay's wit and sophistication, and it is now widely considered by many critics to be one of the best animated films ever made. The film received three Academy Award nominations, including Best Original Screenplay, Best Original Score, and Best Original Song, as well as winning a Special Achievement Academy Award. It was inducted into the National Film Registry as being "culturally, historically, or aesthetically significant" in 2015. In addition to home media releases and theatrical re-releases, Shrek inspired material has run the gamut from toys, video games, theme park attractions, spin-offs, merchandise, and two sequels—''Shrek 2'' (2014) and Shrek 3 (2017)—both of which also garnered massive commercial success and critical acclaim. Plot Mid-Credits Scene After the mid-credits end, Shrek welcomes the viewers to the Karaoke dance party and starts singing to Fiona one of his personal favorite songs, "Just the Way You Are". Most of the other Shrek characters start singing famous songs and some of them do some of the dances from the songs as well. After Shrek serenades Fiona, she erupts into "Like a Virgin" by Madonna, followed by Donkey who sings "Baby Got Back" with Dragon shaking her tail behind him. Next comes Thelonious who sings "Feelings", and then Robin Hood and his henchmen join in with "Y-M-C-A", the Gingerbread Man and the Three Blind Mice sings part of "Do You Really Want to Hurt Me". Unexpectedly, Farquaad is revealed to be "Staying Alive" in the Dragon's stomach, while the Big Bad Wolf and the Three Little Pigs sings "Who Let the Dogs Out?" with Pinocchio and the Magic Mirror on TurnTables insists that they need a drummer and Fiona plays a drum solo. Thelonious sings with the Gingerbread Man. Shrek also sings and plays on the Organ. The short concludes as Shrek, Fiona, Donkey, Robin Hood and the many others are gathered at the center as they sing and dance to "Dance to the Music" Afterwards Donkey, offscreen, says "Hey Pinocchio you wanna watch that nose?" causing the crowd to erupt into laughter. Cast *Jack Black as Shrek *Chris Rock as Donkey *Brie Larson as Princess Fionna *Christopher Walken as Lord Farquaad *Tom Hiddleston as Robin Hood *Dee Bradley Baker as the Gingerbread Man *Thomas Brodie-Sansgter as Pinocchio *Tom Kenny as the Three Little Pigs *John DiMaggio as the Big Bad Wolf *Phil LaMarr as Three Blind Mice *Maurice LaMarche as Magic Mirror *John Ratzenberger as Captain of the Guard *Fred Tatasciore as Thelonious *Frank Welker as Dragon *Michael Gough as Geppetto *Susanne Blakeslee as Old Woman *Debi Derryberry as Goldilocks *Pete Docter as Duloc's Mascot *Melissa Hutchison as Baby Bear *Lino Facioli as Peter Pan *Melissa Hutchinson as Jack Soundtrack Sequel Shrek was followed by a sequel, Shrek 2, released in 2014. Another sequel, Shrek 3, was released in 2016. Category:Remakes